


The Name Of Mother

by steggyistruelove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove
Summary: Everything was perfect, and then that moment ended. The missing scenes between Rapunzel's kidnapping and return home.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel/Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Name Of Mother

The pains had started late that night after Arianna had drunk the tea made from the Sun Drop’s bloom. Frederic had been ushered out of the room by the head midwife and the preparations had begun.

After hours of laboring, dawn came, and with it the cry of a new life.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty, you have a beautiful baby princess.” The head midwife said placing a bundle in Arianna’s arms. As if knowing that her mother was near, the baby stopped crying and opened her eyes to look up at Arianna, who was captivated by the bright patch of golden hair that her new daughter sported.

_Her daughter._

After so much loss and pain, and prayer, at last, Arianna had a living child.

Eight pregnancies Arianna had tried and failed to give Corona its heir, and eight times they hand all ended in disaster. But now, Corona had a princess! True she was not a boy, but Frederic and the people would not mind her gender one bit, they would be too happy to have an heir at last.

The doors to the birthing room opened and the midwives bowed as their king approached the bed where his queen and heir lay but unlike the other eight times he had seen Arianna in this position, her face was alight with happiness.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his first concern as always was his queen.

Arianna nodded wordlessly, still absorbed by the baby in her arms. Frederic now turned his attention to the bundle and for the ninth time, he dared to hope.

“And the baby?”

“She is perfect, Sire, with such beautiful golden hair.” One of the midwives said stepping forward, she was only a little older than Arianna, but her smile was genuine.

“She. A princess then.” Fredric turned back to Arianna his face alight much like his queen’s.

“Yes, a beautiful, healthy princess.” Confirmed the head midwife as she waved away the younger of Arianna’s attendants to give the royal family some privacy.

Holding his wife and daughter in his arms, Frederic gazed down at the baby just as enraptured as his wife.

Arianna shifted the baby so Frederic could see her better and whispered her first words that her baby would ever hear from her.

“Hello, Precious.”

* * *

The kingdom rejoiced once word got out that they had a princess at long last.

But not all were happy, weaving her way through the crowd, Gothel tried to keep her face hidden, the royal family had already taken so much from her, and now they had taken her flower for their own selfish purposes.

The people around her seemed none the wiser to the king and queen’s crimes, there was dancing and cheering, and the ale was free-flowing. As Gothel made her way to the castle a joy-drunken baker stopped her progress.

“Have you heard the news? The Queen had been delivered of a healthy baby girl!” said the man, swinging Gothel around as if dancing with her.

“Yes, I’ve heard, it is all the people are talking about,” Gothel said a little coldly as she tore herself away from the man.

“There’s to be a celebration tonight.” Continued the baker taking no notice of the coldness in Gothel’s tone.

“Do you know how much baking that means? Two hundred cinnamon rolls, three hundred strudels, four hundred cream puffs, not to mention a colossal cake!” Gothel pasted a smile on her face as if interested, but inside she was rolling her eyes at this fool’s excitement.

“Yes well, I must leave you to your task, I must be getting on,” Gothel said as she quickly moved away, the news of the celebration was to be fortunate for Gothel. They would all be too distracted to notice someone sneaking into the Royal Nursery.

Maybe, Gothel could get her flower back after all.

* * *

As the sunset over Corona, Arianna stood on the balcony overlooking the palace square, cradling her baby in one arm and clutching Frederic’s arm for support with the other.

“You look radiant,” Frederic murmured in her ear as they stepped out onto the balcony where a lantern sat on a pedestal waiting for the royal couple to light it and send it soaring into the heavens.

“Not as radiant as she does,” Arianna smiled as she looked down at her baby who was smiling and taking in the surroundings curiously.

“She practically glows!” Frederic chuckled and picked up the lantern and a lit candle, before lighting the center of the lantern and together the king and queen launched their lantern into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, nobody paid any mind to Gothel as she snuck into the Royal Nursery and hid away waiting for the right moment.

Nobody saw her as she watched the king and queen bring the cradle into their room, leaving it by an unlocked balcony door.

It was almost too easy!

Once the king and queen were fast asleep, Gothel left her hiding place and snuck into the Royal Bedroom.

There the baby princess slept, none the wiser to magic she contained.

Softly singing the incantation, Gothel took up the scissors she had brought with her, as the baby princess’ hair began to glow, much like her flower used to.

“Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock re-” As the blades cut the lock of hair in Gothel’s fingers, the glowing stopped and Gothel watched in horror as the strand turned brown to the root and her hand became old and wrinkled once more.

If she tried to cut a piece of the princess’s hair, then there would be no more power, and Gothel would slowly age and die.

This complicated things.

Throwing aside the scissors, Gothel hastily picked up the baby, who awoke, saw the stranger bending over her cradle, and let out a loud cry.

Now Gothel had to hurry!

Wasting no time, Gothel flew to the balcony doors, pausing only long enough to look back at the king and queen, who had awoken at their daughter’s cry and were now sitting up in bed, watching her in horror.

The last thing Gothel heard was the queen call out a name.

Rapunzel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
